La leyenda de los elementos
by SaiyajinBrony354
Summary: Goku,Gine y Raditz escaparon atraves de un agujero negro para salvarse de la destruccion del planeta Vegeta,pero en el transcurso la nave de Goku se sale de rumbo y termina en otro planeta,y es adoptado por la familia Sparkle.¿Qué pasara con Goku?.
1. Chapter 1

Atencion:Este fanfic tiene referencias a otros crossovers por favor no insultar,gracias por su comprension ;)

Narrador:Hoy presentamos...

Goku el guerrero de otra dimension

El planeta Vegeta estaba apunto de ser destruido por Freezer mientras que Bardock intentaba evitar la destruccion de su planeta natal dandole tiempo a su esposa Gine de enviar a su hijo a otro lugar,pero Gine no pudo programar bien la nave y la puso rumbo a un agujero negro.

Bardock: POR QUE HACES ESTO FREEZER?NOSOTROS LOS SAIYAJIN SIEMPRE HEMOS SEGUIDO TUS ORDENES.

Dodoria:Que tonto los Saiyajin han sido utilizados.

Bardock:!QUEEE!.

Zarbon:Ustedes son unos inutiles nunca lograran superarnos.

Freezer:Lo siento pero destruire este planeta.

Bardock:Esta es la oportunidad de cambiar mi destino...El del planeta Vegeta...El destino de Goku...Y sobre todo TU MISERABLE DESTINO.

Bardock lanzo su ataque mas poderoso pero la bola de energia de Freezer la consumio y comenzo a acercarse mas al planeta comenzo a tener una vision de Goku luchando con Freezer y tuvo esperanza.

Bardock:Je je je parece que mi hijo me vengara.

Bardock junto con el planeta Vegeta fue destruido por la bola de energia de Freezer,pero Gine logro escapar junto con Goku.

Gine:!BARDOCK!.

Gine se sentia devastada porque su esposo murio en la explosion pero sabia que Goku y Raditz estaban se dio cuenta de que Raditz iba con ellos.

Gine:Raditz,Goku son lo unico que me queda no dejare que nada les pase.

De pronto un peque o meteoro golpeo la nave de Goku y se desvio de su rumbo Gine se dio cuenta pero no logro alcanzarlo.

Gine:Ay no Goku.

Raditz:Hermano.

Goku comenzo a caer en un planeta muy grande y el no sabia que pasaria ahi en ese planeta.  
\- Canterlot,Equestria/Afueras del castillo.

Twilight Campbell:Oye amor te digo que haria perfecto nuestro amor.

Blitz:Que haria nuestro amor mas perfecto.

Twilight Campbell:Un beb .

En ese momento un objeto cayo enfrente de ellos y fueron a ver.

Blitz:Que es eso.

Twilight Campbell:No se revisemos que hay adentro.

Blitz:Es un beb .Y como se llamara.

Twilight Campbell:Mira dice me llamo Goku.

tal si lo adoptamos despues de todo querias un bebe.

Twilight Campbell:Buena idea no creo que tenga momento mira tiene cuerno y alas.

Blitz:Es cierto pero mira su cola,parece la de un mono.

Twilight Campbell:Bueno eso no importa te llevaremos a tu nuevo hogar.

Casa de los Sparkle.

Goku se estaba adaptando a su nuevo hogar mientras que Blitz y Twilight estaban felices por tener un hijo alfin despues de tanto tiempo.

Blitz:Que hermoso se ve Goku no crees.

Twilight Campbell:Eso es cierto es hermoso pero como ocultaremos las alas de Goku y como haremos para que su cola no llame la atencion.

Blitz:Tengo una idea que tal si usamos un echizo para ocultarlas.

Twilight Campbell:Eso es perfecto vamos a hacerlo.

Blitz le lanzo un hechizo a Goku y hizo que sus alas se ocultaran y que su cola tuviera distinta apariencia.

ay que dejarlo dormir.

Twilight Campbell:Tienes razon.

FIN.

Atencion:No se me ocurren nombres buenos asi que no me digan nada por los nombres de los personajes 


	2. Chapter 2

Atencion:Este fanfic tiene referencias a otros crossovers por favor no insultar,gracias por su comprension ;)

Narrador:Hoy presentamos...

Goku el guerrero de otra dimension

El planeta Vegeta estaba apunto de ser destruido por Freezer mientras que Bardock intentaba evitar la destruccion de su planeta natal dandole tiempo a su esposa Gine de enviar a su hijo a otro lugar,pero Gine no pudo programar bien la nave y la puso rumbo a un agujero negro.

Bardock: POR QUE HACES ESTO FREEZER?NOSOTROS LOS SAIYAJIN SIEMPRE HEMOS SEGUIDO TUS ORDENES.

Dodoria:Que tonto los Saiyajin han sido utilizados.

Bardock:!QUEEE!.

Zarbon:Ustedes son unos inutiles nunca lograran superarnos.

Freezer:Lo siento pero destruire este planeta.

Bardock:Esta es la oportunidad de cambiar mi destino...El del planeta Vegeta...El destino de Goku...Y sobre todo TU MISERABLE DESTINO.

Bardock lanzo su ataque mas poderoso pero la bola de energia de Freezer la consumio y comenzo a acercarse mas al planeta comenzo a tener una vision de Goku luchando con Freezer y tuvo esperanza.

Bardock:Je je je parece que mi hijo me vengara.

Bardock junto con el planeta Vegeta fue destruido por la bola de energia de Freezer,pero Gine logro escapar junto con Goku.

Gine:!BARDOCK!.

Gine se sentia devastada porque su esposo murio en la explosion pero sabia que Goku y Raditz estaban se dio cuenta de que Raditz iba con ellos.

Gine:Raditz,Goku son lo unico que me queda no dejare que nada les pase.

De pronto un peque o meteoro golpeo la nave de Goku y se desvio de su rumbo Gine se dio cuenta pero no logro alcanzarlo.

Gine:Ay no Goku.

Raditz:Hermano.

Goku comenzo a caer en un planeta muy grande y el no sabia que pasaria ahi en ese planeta.  
\- Canterlot,Equestria/Afueras del castillo.

Twilight Campbell:Oye amor te digo que haria perfecto nuestro amor.

Blitz:Que haria nuestro amor mas perfecto.

Twilight Campbell:Un beb .

En ese momento un objeto cayo enfrente de ellos y fueron a ver.

Blitz:Que es eso.

Twilight Campbell:No se revisemos que hay adentro.

Blitz:Es un beb .Y como se llamara.

Twilight Campbell:Mira dice me llamo Goku.

tal si lo adoptamos despues de todo querias un bebe.

Twilight Campbell:Buena idea no creo que tenga momento mira tiene cuerno y alas.

Blitz:Es cierto pero mira su cola,parece la de un mono.

Twilight Campbell:Bueno eso no importa te llevaremos a tu nuevo hogar.

Casa de los Sparkle.

Goku se estaba adaptando a su nuevo hogar mientras que Blitz y Twilight estaban felices por tener un hijo alfin despues de tanto tiempo.

Blitz:Que hermoso se ve Goku no crees.

Twilight Campbell:Eso es cierto es hermoso pero como ocultaremos las alas de Goku y como haremos para que su cola no llame la atencion.

Blitz:Tengo una idea que tal si usamos un echizo para ocultarlas.

Twilight Campbell:Eso es perfecto vamos a hacerlo.

Blitz le lanzo un hechizo a Goku y hizo que sus alas se ocultaran y que su cola tuviera distinta apariencia.

ay que dejarlo dormir.

Twilight Campbell:Tienes razon.

FIN.

Atencion:No se me ocurren nombres buenos asi que no me digan nada por los nombres de los personajes 


	3. Chapter 3

Narrador:Hoy presentamos...

El nuevo hermano de Goku,Shining Armor.

2 meses habian pasado desde la llegada de Goku,y este estaba feliz con su nueva familia pero tambien triste porque se sentia muy solo.

Twilight:Oye Blitz no crees que Goku esta muy solo.

Blitz:Tienes razon,no se que hacer...Aparte hoy es nuestro aniversario.

Twilight:Cierto pero ya contrate una ni llama Bulma.

Blitz:Vaya con que es Bulma,es una de las personas mas listas de toda Equestria.

Twilight:Tienes razon y aparte es amiga mia,por eso acepto cuidar a Goku tambien es buena cuidando ni os.

Blitz:Vaya no sabia ese detalle.

En la noche.

Twilight:Gracias de nuevo Bulma te agradezco que hagas este favor.

Bulma:Tranquila Twilight para eso estan las amigas.

Blitz:Ya nos tenemos que ir asegurate de que este dormido antes de las 10:00.

Bulma:Por supuesto que les vaya bien.

Twilight:Adios.

Bulma cerro la puerta y fue donde estaba viendo caricaturas.

Bulma:Bueno peque o ahora a esperar a tus padres...Un momento hoy la Celebracion del Sol de Verano.

Goku: Celebracion del Sol de Verano?.

Bulma:Si peque o es una celebracion donde nuestra gobernante la Princesa Celestia levanta el sol para dar paso al dia.

Goku:Suena divertido.

Bulma:Es cierto es muy divertido quieres verlo.

Goku:Si,si.

Bulma:Bueno fijate bien.

Bulma cambio de canal y ahora estaban viendo la Celebracion del Sol de pasado varias horas y vieron los eventos pero Bulma vio que eran las 9:00.

Bulma:Bueno peque o hora de dormir.

Goku:Cuento.

Bulma:Quieres un cuento,bueno te contare uno...Hace mucho tiempo existio un dios que creo los mas grandes artefactos magicos de Equestria,las esferas del esferas podian conceder cualquier deseo desde revivir a la gente hasta tener la vida eterna,un dia para poder mantener su poder magico tuvo que separarse de su parte mala este nuevo ser se llamaba Picolo ser maligno muy poderoso,parecia ser imparable hasta que alguien logro encerrarlo en una botella.Y hasta el dia de hoy sigue te parecio amiguito.

Goku:Me gusto,me gusto.

Bulma:Me alegra que te gustara pero ahora tienes que dormir.

Goku:Ahh,bueno.

Bulma llevo a Goku a dormir,una hora despues llegaron los padres de Goku.

Twilight:Hola Bulma como te fue.

Bulma:Bien el peque o es muy amigable.

Blitz:Que bien que te agrade.

Bulma:Por cierto,le ense e a Goku la Celebracion del Sol de Verano.

Blitz:Que tal le parecion.

Bulma:Le encanto tambien le conte un cuento antes de dormir.

Twilight:Que bien me alegra que se llevaran bien.

Bulma:Igual a mi tambien me agrada...Disculpa Twilight mientras cuidaba a Goku no pude evitar notar que se siente muy solo en su casa,no han pensado en que hacer.

Twilight:La verdad es que no,lo unico que se nos ocurrio fue que tuviera un hermanito.

Bulma:Eso no es muy mala idea pero es su decision adios.

Twilight:Adios.

Bulma se despidio de los dos y se fue.

Blitz:Twilight,Bulma tiene razon tenemos que hacer algo para que Goku no se sienta solo.

Twilight:Lo vamos a hacer algo por el.

Blitz:Quieres decir que tendra un hermano.

Twilight:Si.

1 semana paso despues de que Twilight y Blitz hicieran un encuentro amoroso,Twilight se hizo una prueba para ver si tendrian un hijo pero afortunadamente salio positiva.

Blitz:Que bien,alfin Goku tendra un hermano.

Twilight:Eso es tan feliz,que bueno que Goku tendra alguien con quien jugar.

Blitz:Ay que decirle seguro que se pondra muy feliz.

En el cuarto de Goku.

Goku:Biberon.

Goku intentaba bajar su biberon cuando sus padres entraron.

,Goku ya aprendio a usar su magia.

Blitz:Que bien.

Goku:Mam ,pap .

Blitz:Goku queremos decirte algo.

Twilight:Vas a tener un hermano.

Goku:Viva, .

Twilight:En unos 3 meses.

Goku:Si,si.

Blitz:Te dije que le gustaria.

En ese momento Goku comenzo a volar por todo el cuarto.

Blitz:Mira tambien aprendio a volar.

Twilight:Goku esta tan emocionado que ya puede volar.

Goku:Yayyy.

3 meses despues.

Goku estaba esperando con ansias a su mam para ver a su nuevo hermanito para poder jugar con el.

Goku:Pap cuando va a salir mam .

Blitz:No se Goku.

Doctor:Disculpe se or usted es el esposo de Twilight Campbell.

Blitz:Si.

Doctor:Felicidades se or su bebe a nacido con exito.

Blitz:Muchas gracias Goku.

Goku:Si pap .

Goku y Blitz llegaron al cuarto donde estaba Twilight y vieron que traia cargando entre sus brazos al beb .

Blitz:Hola hijo como te llamaremos.

Twilight:Que tal Shining Armor.

Blitz:Me encanta,Goku saluda a tu nuevo hermano.

Goku:Hermano,hermano.

Blitz:Que bien,estoy seguro de que los dos se llevaran bien.

Twilight:Que bien.

Goku:Hermano.

Narrador:Goku esta feliz por su nuevo hermano solo queda una pregunta Que pasara con los Sparkle?  
FIN 


	4. Chapter 4

Narrador:Hoy presentamos...

La escuela para unicornios superdotados.

Goku el estudiante de Celestia.

Goku y Shining Armor tenian ya 5 a os,y sus padres habian inscrito a Goku en la escuela de unicornios superdotados de la princesa Celestia ya que Goku era bastante inteligente.

Twilight:Goku,ya estas listo para tu examen de admision.

Goku:Si,gracias por inscribirme.

Blitz:Denada,nosotros queriamos darte algo especial.

Twilight:Ya casi llegan los guardias reales para que vayamos con Goku.

Blitz:Goku ve a vestirte.

Goku:!Si!.

Los guardias reales llegaron a la casa de los Sparkle para llevarlos a la escuela de la princesa.

Guardia 1 :Listos para ir a la escuela de la princesa.

Twilight:Si,muchas gracias.

Blitz:Goku vamos.

Goku:Espera,estoy esperando a mi hermano.

Blitz:Bueno pero no te tardes.

Twilight:Bueno,disculpen pueden esperarnos unos momentos.

Guardia 2 :Hmm.

Pasaron unos momentos y llego Goku junto con Shining Armor.

Shining:Estamos listos.

Twilight:Bueno,ya vamonos.

Escuela de Celestia.

Cuando llegaron a la escuela de Celestia Goku fue al salon de admisiones para hacer su examen.

Profesor:Bien,Goku tu prueba sera de magia.

Goku:Que clase de magia.

Profesor:Tienes que eclosionar un huevo,elige si quieres un huevo de dragon o fenix.

Goku:Hmmm,ya se quiero uno de fenix.

Profesor:Okey si logras hacerlo facilmente te regalaremos al fenix y tambien seras admitido en la escuela.

Goku:Okey.

Profesor:Traigan al fenix porfavor.

El encargado llevo a un huevo de fenix a la sala.

Profesor:Porfavor joven Sparkle,intenta eclosionar al huevo.

Goku:Si.

Goku comenzo a concentrar su magia en su cuerno para despues lanzarla contra el huevo,cuando choco con el huevo comenzo a de eso el huevo se abrio saliendo de el un fenix beb .

Profesor:Vaya,bien echo joven tiene un excelente control sobre la magia .Joven Sparkle usted esta admitido en la escuela para unicornios superdotados.

Goku:Sii.

Blitz:Bien hecho Goku.

Shining:Hermano felicidades,que bien que lograste entrar.

Twilight:Goku estuviste genial.

En ese momento la princesa Celestia entro a la habitacion.

Celestia:Bien hecho Goku Sparkle.

Goku:Princesa Celestia.

Celestia:Goku,me he dado cuenta de que tienes un gran control de la alegra decirte que te hare mi alumno personal.

Goku:Que bien.

Celestia:Lo unico malo es que tendras que vivir en la escuela.

Goku:Que mal.

Celestia:Pero tranquilo tu familia podra visitarte los fin de semana.

Goku:Que bien.

Shining:Bueno hermano,me alegro por ti.

Goku:Yo tambien estoy feliz solo que no me gusto la idea de que solo me puedan vistar los fin de semana.

Twilight:Hijo,que bien que lograste entrar.

Blitz:Oye Goku,tranquilo te vistaremos.

Goku:Lo se.

Celestia:Entonces Goku,aceptas o no.

Goku:Por supuesto.

Shining:Disculpe princesa,tengo una duda.

Celestia:Dime.

Shining:Bueno queria saber si usted tratara bien a mi hermano.

Celestia:Por supuesto que si.

Goku:Shining prometeme que cuidaras a mam y pap .

Shining:Te lo prometo de corazon.

Goku:Gracias.

Narrador:Goku logro entrar a la escuela de la princesa Celestia y ahora es su alumno personal.

FIN 


	5. Chapter 5

Narrador:Hoy presentamos...

El entrenamiento de artes marciales.

La nueva mascota de Goku.

Goku lleva varios meses estudiando con la princesa Goku tenia las mejores calificaciones de toda la escuela,Goku era bastante inteligente especialmente gracias a que era el alumno personal de la princesa Celestia.

Goku:Que buen tiempo he pasado en la escuela.-*GRRH*-Oh tengo hambre,tengo que ir a la cafeteria.-Antes de que Goku saliera de su cuarto la princesa Celestia llego a su cuarto.-Princesa Celestia disculpe Que hace aqui?.

Celestia:Bueno vine a darte un regalo.-Celestia saco una peque a jaula.-Es el fenix que eclosionaste cuando entraste a la entrene para que te hiciera caso.-

Goku: En serio?,muchas gracias.-Goku le quito la manta para ver al fenix.-Que llamare hmm,Felix.-

Celestia:Que buen nombre Goku.

princesa ahora que me acuerdo,queria preguntarle si me dejaria entrenar artes marciales.

Celestia: Artes marciales?.-

Goku:Es que hace tiempo vi en televisi n un torneo de artes marciales y me llamo la atencion.-

Celestia:Bueno,solo conozco una persona que entrena a las personas en artes no recuerdo mal se llamaba Roshi.-

Goku:Gracias.-

Celestia:Denada Goku solo que no se donde se encuentra.-

Goku:Ahh...Espere recuerdo que mi amiga Bulma sabe donde se encuentra.-

Celestia:Que buena suerte tienes Goku.-

Goku:Bueno gracias princesa.-

Celestia:Adios Goku.-

En la cafeteria.

Goku se encontraba con su mejor amigo Krillin.

Goku:Oye Krillin.-

Krillin:Que Goku.-

Goku:Adivina que me dio la princesa.-

Krillin:Que te dio.-

Goku:Un fenix.-

Krillin:Genial,y como lo llamaste.-

Goku:Lo llame Felix.-

Krillin:Que buen nombre Goku.-

Goku:Gracias,tambien le pregunte si me dejaria entrenar artes marciales y me dijo que si.-

Krillin:En serio y quien te entrenara.-

Goku:El maestro Roshi.-

Krillin: QUE?.El es el mejor artista marcial que existe hasta el momento.-

Goku:No sabia eso.-

Krillin:Oye Goku quien te llevara con el.-

Goku:Mi amiga Bulma.-

Krillin:Conoces a Bulma ella es una de las personas mas inteligentes de toda Equestria.-

Goku:Si eso lo se.-

Krillin:Y enserio es tu amiga.-

Goku:Por supuesto.-

Krillin:Que buena suerte tienes ojala yo pudiera entrenar artes marciales.-

Goku:Eso lo tengo resuelto,le pedi a la princesa que te dejara entrenar conmigo.-

Krillin:Queee,muchas gracias Goku.-

Goku:Denada.-

Krillin:Y cuando nos vamos.-

Goku:En unos 37 minutos.-

Krillin:Ahhm,tengo que prepararme adios Goku.-

Goku:Adios que bien que ya me prepare.-

37 minutos despues.

Krillin y Goku estaban listos,mientras esperaban a Bulma todos los alumnos de la escuela se reunieron en la puerta de la escuela para despedirse de los dos.

Celestia:Bueno Goku y Krillin estan listos para ir a su entrenamiento?.-

Los dos:Si.-

Bulma:Bueno suban para irnos.-

Krillin:Ya voy Bulma.-

Goku:Espera voy a despedirme de mis padres.-Goku fue a donde estaban sus pap s.-Adios pap ,mam adios Shining.-

Shining:Adios hermano.-

Blitz:Adios hijo.-

Twilight:Adios Goku.-

Goku:Adios a todos los extra are.-

Bulma: Listo Goku?.-

Goku:Si Bulma.-

Goku y Krillin se despidieron de todos y se fueron con Bulma.-

Goku:Adios pap ,adios mam y adios Shining.-

Kame House.

Goku,Krillin y Bulma iban llegando a la casa del maestro Roshi.

Goku: Esta es la casa del artista marcial mas grande del mundo?.-

Bulma:Si esta es.-

Krillin:Bueno esta casa no es lo mejor pero probablemente sea bonita por dentro.-

Bulma:-*Toc*-Maestro Roshi Esta ahi?.-

Roshi:Ya voy,ya voy...Hola Bulma como te va,veo que trajiste discipulos.-

Bulma:Si,vienen de la escuela de Celestia.-

Roshi:Vaya vienen de la escuela de Celestia,hmm.-

Goku:Mucho gusto en conocerlo,mi nombre es Goku Sparkle y el es Krillin.-

Roshi:Hola mucho gusto Goku y mucho gusto Krillin.-

Krillin:Mucho gusto.-

Roshi:Bueno pasen.-

Goku:Gracias.-

Cuando entraron a la casa vieron que no era tan fea como pensaban.

Goku:Disculpe maestro cuando entrenaremos.-

Roshi:Entrenaremos en 3 dias.-

Krillin:Que bien,muchas gracias por entrenarnos.-

Narrador:Goku y Krillin entrenaran en 3 dias con el maestro Roshi como entrenaran con el,que tipo de entrenamiento tendran,descubranlo en el proximo episodio.

FIN 


	6. Chapter 6

Narrador:Hoy presentamos...

La magia de la amistad 1 parte.

La hermana de Goku,se llama Twilight Sparkle.

Goku y Krillin entrenaron con el maestro Roshi durante varios a os,pero cuando Goku y Krillin lo superaron fueron con el maestro Karin para entrenar,despues fueron a entrenar con y de mucho Goku y Krillin regresaron a no se esperaba algo.

Goku:Krillin rapido tenemos que ir con la princesa Celestia.-

Krillin:Ya lo se,espera un momento y si vamos volando con ella.-

Goku:Buena idea.-

Los dos comenzaron a elevarse poco del suelo para no llamar la atencion y fueron lo mas rapido posible con Celestia.

Jardines de Canterlot.

La princesa Celestia estaba esperando a Goku y Krillin con ansias porque tenia una noticia para Goku.

Goku:Princesa Celestia,hola hace mucho tiempo que no la veo.-

Celestia:Lo mismo digo Goku,han crecido mucho.-

Krillin:Muchas gracias princesa ademas hemos aprendido bastantes cosas para defendernos.-

Celestia:Eso lo cierto Goku tus padres me pidieron que te dijera que ahora tambien tienes una hermana.-

Goku: QUE!.-

Krillin:Calmate Goku.-

Celestia:Ella se volvio mi estudiante estrella mientras tu no estabas y acabo de mandarla a un pueblo llamado PonyVille para revisar los preparativos para la Celebracion del Sol de Verano.-

Krillin:La Celebracion del Sol de Verano,en serio mando a la hermana de Goku para verificar los preparativos para la Celebracion del Sol de Verano.-

Celestia:Si,les recomiendo que vayan a donde esta para darle una sorpresa todavia no llega falta poco para que llegue.-

Goku:Por supuesto,gracias princesa.-

Goku y Krillin se fueron volando hacia PonyVille para que Goku y Twilight se conocieran.

PonyVille.

Goku y Krillin llegaron justo un minuto antes que Twilight.

Goku:Oye Krillin mira ya viene disimula.-

Krillin:Si.-

Goku y Krillin disimularon,y cuando llego Twilight solo fingieron estar conversando,despues la vieron hablar con una pony rosada y ella solo respondio con un *Ohhh* y salio corriendo.

Goku:Oye Krillin ya es hora.-(Se me olvido mencionar que Goku agarro a su fenix antes de ir a PonyVille).

Krillin:Vamos.-

Goku y Krillin fueron a donde estaba Twilight para darle una sorpresa.

Twilight:Spike que le pasa a esa pony.-De pronto atras de Twilight y Spike aparecieron Goku y Krillin.

Goku:!BUUU!.-

Twilight:!AHHHHH!.-

Krillin:Ja ja ja buena esa Goku.-

Twilight:Porque hicieron eso.-

Goku:Porque queria darte una .-

Twilight:Me dijiste hermana,espera te llamas Goku.-

eres Twilight Sparkle y yo soy Goku Sparkle.-

Twilight:Entonces Eres mi hermano?.-

Goku:Si,tambien soy el hermano mayor de Shining Armor.-

Twilght:Entonces eres nuestro hermano mayor.-

fui el alumno estrella de Celestia antes que tu.-

Twilight:Enserio,wow.-

Goku:Je je cierto se me habia olvidado este chico que me acompa a es mi mejor amigo Krillin y el fenix es mi mascota,Felix.-

Twilight:Mucho gusto Krillin,y mucho gusto es Spike.-

Spike:Hola.-

Krillin:Si no estamos mal viniste a ver los preparativos de la Celebracion del Sol de Verano.-

Spike:Asi ayudan.-

Goku:Por supuesto.-

Spike:Grandioso primero tenemos que ir a Sweet Apple Acres.-

Twilight y Goku estaban hablando de lo que habia pasado durante todos esos a os que no estuvieron juntos.

Goku:Asi que,eres la alumna estrella actual de la princesa te felicito hermanita.-

Twilight:Muchas gracias Goku,si no recuerdo mal me dijiste como fuiste su alumno pero no me dijiste como conseguiste un fenix,esas criaturas son casi inmortales.-

Goku:Es que en mi prueba eclosione un huevo de fenix,y desde entonces tengo a mi cosa mas lo entrene para poder habla.-

Felix:Hola.-

TWilight:Vaya,hiciste un buen trabajo entrenandolo.-

Goku:Gracias...Oh se me olvidaba un detalle.!NUBE VOLADORA!.-

Entonces una nube dorada aparecio del cielo en pocos segundos.

Twilight:Es Una nube?.Pero si las nubes no tienen mente propia.-

Goku:Esta es una nube especial me la dieron por tener un corazon puro,Krillin tambien se puede subirte si tienes un corazon puro podras subirte sin problemas.-

Twilight:Okey lo intentare.-Twilight intento subirse a la nube y lo logro.-Wow se siente muy comoda,y que puede hacer.-

Goku:Bueno te lleva a donde quieras,por ahora solo me obedece a mi porque me la regalo un maestro muy poderoso llamado Karin,tambien me dio unas semillas que te recuperan todas las heridas en un segundo.-Goku le ense o las semillas del ermita o a Twilight.-Oye Krillin Se me olvida algo?.-

Krillin:Si Goku No recuerdas a Gohan?.-

Goku:Oh cierto.!GOHAN!.-Un potro comenzo a correr hacia donde estaba color naranja claro con el cabello igual al de Goku,no tenia Cutie Mark,era Gohan.-

Gohan:Ya llegue pap .-

Twilight:Te dijo pap .-

Goku:Si soy su pap hace 2 a os me case,y tuve a te presento a mi hermana Twilight.-

Gohan:Hola mucho gusto soy Gohan Sparkle.-

Twilight:Hola Gohan soy Twilight.-

Goku:Twilight creo que ya llegamos a Sweet Apple Acres.-

Habian llegado a una granja muy grande con varios manzanos,y vieron a una pony cosechar las manzanas.

Twilight:Disculpa, Conoces a una pony llamada Applejack?.-

Applejack:Esa soy yo bienvenidos a Sweet Apple Acres.-En eso Applejack vio a Gohan.- Quien es este peque o?.-

Goku:El es Gohan mi hijo.-

Applejack:Hijo,que casualidad porque yo tambien tengo uno,Lightning Dash ven.-

Light:Si mam ...Quienes son ellos.-

Goku:Disculpa,mi nombre es Goku,ella es Twilight mi hermana,el es Krillin mi mejor amigo y por ultimo el es Gohan mi hijo.-

Light:Hola.-

Gohan:Hola. Quieres ser mi amigo?.-

Light:Si. Mam podemos jugar un rato?.-

Applejack:Si pero tengan cuidado.-

Light:Okey,vamos Gohan.-(Se me olvido decirles la apariencia de Lightning:Es de color blanco y su melena es de color amarillo)

Twilight:Bueno vengo de parte de la princesa verificar los preparativos de la Celebracion del Sol de vine a ver si la comida ya estaba lista.-

Applejack:Por supuesto les doy una muestra.-Applejack le hablo a su familia y todos comenzaron a poner comida por todas partes,despues les presento a todos.-Applebloom,Big la abuela Smith,despierta abuela hay visitas.-

Abuela S.:Que ya es hora del almuerzo,ya voy,ya voy.-

Twilight:Bueno veo que la comida esta lista asi que me voy.-

Applebloom:No te vas a quedar a comer.-

Twilight:Es que tengo prisa y...-Applebloom le puso una carita tierna y no se pudo resistir.-Bien me quedo.-

Todos estaban asombrados por como comia Goku,ya que en menos de 1 minuto habia comido la mitad de comida sobre la mesa.

TWilight:Goku,enserio puedes comer asi sin engordar.-

Krillin:Si,creeme ha comido el doble que esto cuando era ni o en 1 minuto.-

Twilight:Me sorprende que alguien pueda comer asi de rapido.-(Hare lo mismo que en mi otra historia y voy a saltarme el tiempo solo que esta vez hasta la fiesta de bienvenida de TWilight).

Biblioteca de PonyVille.

Goku:Con que aqui dormiras.-

Twilight:Espera tu No dormiras aqui?.-

Goku:Tranquila TWi,mi mejor amiga Bulma me regalo varios inventos llamados capsulas Hoi capsulas sirven para tener varios objetos dentro,aparte 3 de estas capsulas contienen casas...Pero entrare a la casa contigo para ver que este todo en orden.-En ese momento Goku y Krillin sintieron presencias dentro de la biblioteca.-Oye Twi creo que tienes que estar atenta hay ponys adentro.-

Twilight: Como lo sabes?.-

Krillin:Goku y yo podemos sentir las presencias de los seres vivos.-

TWilight:Ahh.-

Entonces TWilight abrio la puerta y cuando entraron se llevo una sorpresa.

Pinkie:!SORPRESA .-

Twilight:!AHHHH ...-

Pinkie:Vine a darte una fiesta de bienvenida porque cuando te vi supe que no eres de aqui.-(Me saltare tambien esta parte por 2 razones:1 Por no hacerlo tan largo.2 Porque quiero XD).

Twilight Se fue a su cuarto porque se fastidio ya que no la dejan estudiar.

Spike:Twi estas perdiendote de la fiesta.-

Twilight:Spike,yo vine para poder estudiar sobre la leyenda y por culpa de esas ponys locas no lograre saber como detenerla.-Lo que no sabia Twilight era que Goku escucho su conversacion.-

Goku:Que leyenda Twi.-

Twilight:Goku que haces aqui.-

Goku:Vine a darte una sorpresa,pero eso tendra que no estoy mal hablas de Nightmare Moon? no es asi.-

Twilight:Asi es Goku,segun lo que estudie hoy se liberara Nightmare Moon de su prision en la luna.-

Goku:Tranquila Twi,la derrotaremos con los elementos de la armonia.-

Twilight:Goku como sabes de los elementos.-

Goku:Recuerda fui el estudiante de Celestia antes que tu.-

Twilight:Cierto.-De pronto Spike entro al cuarto.-

Spike:Chicos ya es hora.-

Ayuntamiento de PonyVille.

Twilight estaba bastante nerviosa por la leyenda de Nightmare Moon y esperaba que solo fuera una vieja leyenda pony,mientras tanto Goku y Krillin notaron su estado y sentian una presencia maligna dirigiendose hacia su ubicacion.

Alcaldeza:Hola potros y potrancas...Me es un privilegio anunciar presentar a la poni que trae el dia y la noche,la sabia e inteligente...-

Rarity:Nuestra gobernante !La Princesa Celestia.-

De pronto una niebla oscura aparecio,cuando se discipo vieron a una alicornio color medianoche.

?:Hola mis subditos,hace tiempo que no veo sus rostros y bellas sonrisas.-

Rainbow:Oye que le hiciste a la Princesa.-

Applejack:Tranquila ni a.-

?: Que acaso no saben quien? soy no vieron las se ales?.-

Twilight:Yo si y se quien eres,eres la yegua en la luna Nightmare Moon.-

Nightmare:Al menos alguien me recuerda, Sabes porque vengo?.-

Goku:Vienes a vengarte de la princesa Celestia por haberte encerrado en la luna y asi traer la noche eterna.-

Nightmare:Vaya vaya al parecer me recuerdan.-

Goku y Krillin:No permitiremos que te salgas con la tuya.-

Krillin comenzo a volaron hacia donde estaba Nightmare Moon para darle tiempo a Goku para cargar toda su energia en su tecnica dos estaban intercambiando golpes muy Nightmare Moon tenia ventaja pero su energia se estaba gastando muy rapido entonces Krillin comenzo a darle una completa paliza y ella no pudo hacer nada...Entonces Nightmare Moon aprovecho que Krillin estaban distraido para encerrarlo en una burbuja.

Krillin:Goku ayuda.-

Goku:Krillin.-

Nightmare:Vaya,si que me diste problemas pero gracias a que bajaste la guardia pude encerrarte...Ahora tu dime una cosa Por que escondes tus alas?.-

Twilight: Alas?.-

Nightmare:Al parecer no te lo contaron ni a tu hermano es un !Alicornio .-

Twilight:!QUE .-

Goku:Al parecer ya lo descubriste pero lo hiciste tarde...KAME.-Una esfera aparecio entre los cascos de Goku.-HAME.-La esfera se hizo mas grande.-HAAAA.-Goku lanzo una esfera de energia hacia Nightmare Moon y ella no pudo esquivarlo y la golpeo.-

Nightmare:GUAH.!QUE FUE LO QUE HICISTE .-

Goku:Je parecer te hice mucho da o sera mejor que huyas o sino me vere obligado a desaparecerte de este mundo.-

Nightmare Moon se asusto por ese comentario asi que dejo a Krillin pero antes de irse los amenazo.

Nightmare:Bueno me ire pero me llevare a tu hijo .-

Gohan:!Pap .-

Goku:!Gohan .-

Goku iba a ir por Nightmare Moon pero era tarde ya se habia en ese momento recordo a Krillin.

Goku:KRILLIN.-Rapidamente Goku fue por el.-Krillin vamos a la casa de Twilight alla te dare una semilla.-

Krillin:Si Goku.-Antes de irse Twilight los detuvo.-

Twilight:Goku espera Es cierto que eres un Alcornio?.-

Goku:Si TWilight queria decirtelo pero no encontre el momento ideal para decirtelo,vamos a la biblioteca rapido.-

Twilight:Si,Spike ven.-

Spike:Ya voy.-

Goku:!NUBE VOLADORA .-La Nube Voladora fue lo mas rapido que pudo con Goku.-Nube Voladora llevanos rapido a la casa de Twilight.-

Rainbow:Esa nube obedecio a Goku?.-

Applejack:Eso parece.-

Rarity:Lo mas impresionante es que Goku siempre fue un Alicornio.-

Fluttershy:Creo que deberiamos ir con ellos.-

Pinkie:Estoy de acuerdo.-

Biblioteca de Twilight.

Goku:Gracias Nube Voladora,ya puedes irte.-Entonces la Nube Voladora se fue volando.-Krillin esta semilla del ermita o.-

Krillin:Me siento mejor gracias Goku...Pero Goku tenemos que ir por Gohan.-

Twilight:Para derrotar a Nightmare Moon necesitamos los Recuerdas cuales son?.-

9 elementos:Magia,Bondad,Honestidad,Generosidad,Risa y Lealtad,los ultimos tres son un completo que se encuentran en el antiguo castillo de las dos hermanas ubicado en el bosque Eveerfree.-

Pero entonces Rainbow entro por la ventana Goku y Krillin lograron esquivarla a tiempo pero no se podia decir lo mismo de TWilight:

Rainbow: Quien eres,eres una espia?.-

Applejack:Tranquila Rainbow no es una espia.-

Light:Debemos ir a buscar a Gohan.-

Goku:Tranquilos,lo iremos a buscar en 10 minutos.-

10 minutos mas tarde.

Pinkie: Como iremos los unicornios y ponis de tierra?.-

Goku:Eso yo lo resuelvo.!NUBE VOLADORA .-La Nube Voladora llego en unos segundos.-

Applejack:Espera como quieres que subamos si no somos pegasos no podemos tocar las nubes.-

Goku:Podran subir si tienen corazon puro.-

Rainbow:Corazon puro a un lado me subire a ella sin problemas.-Rainbow intento subirse pero solo la traspaso.- Pero que? Por que no puedo subirme?.-

Applejack:Quizas porque siempre alardeas y nos presumes en la cara.-

Goku:Bueno Applejack,Pinkie intenten subirse,ya que solo caben dos ponis.-Las dos pudieron subir sin problemas.-Me lo imagine las dos son de corazon puro.-

Rarity: Como iremos Twilight y yo?.-

Goku:Tranquilas,Krillin.-

Krillin:Si Goku.-Entonces los dos se elevaron a unos milimetros del suelo.-Suban.-

Rarity:Bueno al menos no tendre que ir caminando.-

Goku:Vamonos.-

CONTINUARA...

Power Level (Ki).

Goku:13,102-Full power:64,643

Krillin:13,102-Full power:64,154

Twilight:585-Full power:1753

Rarity:13-Full power:24

Fluttershy:7-Full power:3754

Applejack:754-Full power:1584

Rainbow:715-Full power:1563

Pinkie:164-Full power:1365

Light:67-Full power:1765

Gohan:16-Full power:10,000

Nightmare Moon:9000-Full power:128,732 -  
PD:Goku es un poni color naranja,y su melena es igual al del Goku actual.  
Y Krillin es un poni color azul claro y con la melena de la saga de Buu. 


	7. Chapter 7

Narrador:Hoy presentamos...

La magia de la amistad 2 parte.

La hermana de Celestia,la princesa Luna.

Todos fueron lo mas rapido hacia el Castillo de las Dos Hermanas para rescatar a Gohan y derrotar Nightmare Moon.

Applejack: Ya casi llegamos Goku?.-

Goku:Si Applejack,ahi esta el castillo.-

Krillin:Vamos.-

Patios del Castillo de las Dos Hermanas.

Goku:Listo ya llegamos.-

Krillin:Muchas gracias Nube Voladora,puedes irte.-

Twilight:Tenemos que ir por los elementos de armonia.-

Goku:Pero Twi.-

Twilight:No hay tiempo Goku,vayan a buscar a Gohan.-

Krillin:Esta bien.

Goku:Oye Krillin siento la presencia de Gohan en la torre de alla.-

Krillin:Entonces vamos.-

Goku:Bueno.-

Torre del Castillo de las Dos Hermanas.

Goku:Oye Krillin que raro no siento la presencia de Nightmare Moon pero si la de Gohan.-

Krillin:Aprovechemos Goku vamos a buscar a Gohan.-

Goku:Okey...!GOHAN .-

Krillin:!GOHAN .-

Gohan:!PAPa.-

Goku:Ya escuche a Gohan vamos Krillin.-

Krillin:Esta bien.-

Con Twilight.

Twilight:Veamos...1,2,3,4,5, hay seis faltan cuatro.-Entonces Twilight recordo lo que habia leido en sus libros,los ultimos elementos faltantes se revelaran si hay una chispa.-Ya se que hacer dejenme sola unos momentos.-

Applejack:Hay que dejarla sola,vamos.-

Twilight:Una chispa porfavor.-

En ese momento Twilight fue rodeada por un aura oscura y fue teletransportada junto con los elementos.

Torre del Castillo de las Dos Hermanas.

Twilight:Ahh.-

Nightmare:Hahaha.-

Nightmare Moon reia por tener los elementos en su poder,pero Twilight tenia un plan en fue a embestir a Nightmare despues se teletransporto en el ultimo segundo y llegar a donde estaban los elementos.

Twilight:Solo un chispa,solo una chispa.-Entonces Nightmare Moon empujo a Twilight pero los elementos comenzaron a brillar.-

Nightmare:No,no.-Pero los elementos dejaron de funcionar.-

Twilight:Pero,donde estan los dos elementos.-Nightmare Moon destruyo los elementos.-

Nightmare:Peque a ingenua creiste que me vencerias.-

Goku:Quizas ella no pero yo si.-

Nightmare:! QUE? .-Entonces Goku le dio un golpe en el estomago a Nightmare Moon haciendo que escupiera saliba. vez usare todo mi poder.-Nightmare Moon comenzo a liberar todo su poder hasta que expulso todo.-

Goku:Bueno entonces nostros tambien.-Entonces Goku y Krillin concentraron su Ki y lo expulsaron.-Ya llego tu final.-

Goku,Krillin y Nightmare Moon comenzaron a dar varios golpes,despues a dar varias patadas,para por ultimo Goku y Krillin usar el Ki y Nightmare Moon su magia.  
Goku comenzo a atacar a Nightmare Moon mientras Krillin cargaba su Kienzan para romper su armadura y dejarla mas expuesta.

Krillin:KIENZAN.-Krillin lanzo su tecnica y Nightmare Moon logro esquivarlo pero como consecuencia rompio la pared revelando la luna llena.

Goku la miro y comenzo a hacerse mas grande,su cuerpo comenzo a tener mas pelo en su cuerpo,su cola cambio a la de un mono y por ultimo sus ojos se volvieron Goku se habia transformado en Oozaru.

Krillin:No,no otra vez.-

Twilight:Que le paso a Goku.-

Krillin:Se transformo en queremos que vuelva a la normalidad tenemos que cortarle la cola.-

TWilight:Porque la cola.-

Krillin:Porque la cola lo .-

Twilight:Esta bien.-

Nightmare Moon estaba intentando atacar a Goku pero no le hacia da o hasta que Goku la ataco la dejo mal herida,y hizo que su poder reduciera.

Twilight:Goku.-Goku volteo hacia TWilight.-Goku se que estas ahi porfavor para.-Goku en el interior luchaba por calmarse,pero de pronto Krillin cargo el Kienzan.-

Krillin:Esta .-Entonces Krillin lanzo su Kienzan hacia la cola de Goku y logro su cola se corto volvio a la normalidad.-

TWilight:Bien hecho Krillin.-

Krillin:Dale la semilla a Goku.-

TWilight:Okey...Goku comela.-Goku comenzo a comerse la semilla y entonces recupero la conciencia.-

Goku:Que me digan que me volvi a transformar en Oozaru.-

Twilight:Exactamente eso el lado positivo fue que dejaste a Nightmare Moon mal herida.-

Nightmare:Espera un momento...Esto no ha acabado todavia tienen que derrotarme.-

Goku:Usaremos los elementos.-

Nightmare:Pero los destrui.-

Twilight:Eso no es cierto.-En ese momento entraron,Applejack,Fluttershy,Rainbow,Pinkie,Rarity y Light.-Los elementos de la armonia siguen estando en las portadoras:

Applejack:Quien me tranquiliz cuando estaba en duda,Representa el espir tu de la Honestidad.-Entonces los trozos del elemento de Honestidad comenzaron a flotar alrededor de Applejack.-

Fluttershy:Que domestic una Mant cora con compasi n,Representa el espir tu de la Bondad.-Entonces los trozos del elemento de Bondad comenzaron a flotar alrededor de Fluttershy.-

Pinkie pie:Quien desterr el miedo por re rse en la cara del peligro,Representa el espir tu de la Risa.-Entonces los trozos del elemento de Risa comenzaron a flotar alrededor de Pinkie.-

Rarity:Qui n calm una serpiente triste con su regalo significativo,Representa el esp ritu de la Generosidad.-Entonces los trozos del elemento de Generosidad comenzaron a flotar alrededor de Rarity.-

Rainbow Dash:Que no pod a abandonar a sus amigos por su propio deseo de coraz n,Representa el elemento de la Lealtad.-Entonces los trozos del elemento de Lealtad comenzaron a flotar alrededor de Rainbow.-

Y yo:Quien trajo a todos juntos,que estudi con la Princesa Celestia,Represento el elemento de la Magia.-Entonces los trozos del elemento de Magia comenzaron a flotar alrededor de Twilight.-

Nightmare:Que paso con los elementos faltantes con 6 no podran derrotarme.-

Twilight:Los ultimos elementos estan aqui:

Krillin:Que se enfrento a todo apesar de no tener oportunidad,Representa el espir tu del Valor.-Entonces los trozos del elemento de Valor flotaron alrededor de Krillin.-

Lightning Dash y Gohan:Los dos son mejores amigos y siempre se ayudan entre si,Representan el espir tu de la Amistad.-Entonces los trozos del elemento de Amistad flotaron alrededor de los dos.-

Y por ultimo Goku:La persona que siempre ayuda a los demas sin importar que y siempre es leal y honesto con todos,Representa al elemento mas importante el elemento de la Voluntad.-Entonces los trozos del elemento de comenzaron a flotar alrededor de Goku.-(PD:No se me ocurrio algun buen elemento,pueden imaginarse cualquier elemento que quieran aqui)

Entonces Goku y Twilight activaron sus elementos para que asi funcionaran los otros se activaron lanzaron un rayo hacia Nightmare Moon.-

Nightmare:!NOOOO .-Entonces todas quedaron exaustas y se levantaron.-

Applejack:Vaya Twilight al parecer tenias razon pens que solo eran tonterias,pero debo reconocer que representamos los elementos.-

Celestia:En efecto lo s n..Hola Goku,mi ex-alumno que tenias un potencial oculto pero no que eras un Alicornio.-

Goku:Bueno mis padres escondieron mis alas,para que nadie se diera cuenta.-

Twilight:Princesa Celestia.-

Celestia:Twilight Sparkle,mi fiel alumna,sabia que podias hacerlo.-

Twilight:Pero...Usted me habia dicho que era un viejo cuento poni.-

que solamente necesitabas amigos,nada m s,v las se ales del retorno de Nightmare Moon y yo sab a que eras t y Goku quienes ten an la magia suficiente para revelar los tres elementos restantes.-

Gohan y nuestras Cutie Marks.-Todos los vieron y era cierto la de Gohan era su elemento un peque o corazon.Y la de Light era la misma que la de Gohan.-

Celestia:Goku puedo pedirte algo.-

Goku:Si.-

Celestia:Quiero que las entrenes junto a Krillin para que sean mas fuertes.-

Goku:Esta bien.-Entonces Celestia volteo a vio a una Alicornio tirada en el piso.-

Celestia:Princesa Luna no pense verte de nuevo asi,tenemos que dejar a un lado nuestras diferencias y gobernar juntas como se debe querida hermana.-

Todos:! HERMANA?!.-

Luna:Te extra e hermana.-

Celestia:Igualmente.-

PonyVille.

Twilight:Princesa.-

Celestia: Que sucede fiel alumna?.-

Twilight:Es que ahora que tengo amigas tengo que apartarme de ellas.-

Celestia:Asi que era ,toma la Princesa Celestia,decret que la unicornio Twilight Sparkle que asumir una nueva misi n para debe seguir estudiando sobre la Magia de la debe darme un reporte sobre sus hallazgos en su nuevo hogar en PonyVille.-

Twilight:Muchas gracias princesa.-

Celestia:Por nada.-

Goku:Bueno,hermanita es hora de que nos conozcamos m s.-

Twilight:Estoy de acuerdo.-

FIN

Avance del Capitulo:

watch?v=aooHojNftzk

*Im genes mentales de las escenas por ustedes*

Goku:Hola soy puedo creerlo un sujeto extra o aparecio en la tierra.

Gohan: Quien crees que sera pap ?.

Goku:No tengo idea Gohan.

Krillin:No importa si hace algo malo lo detendremos.

proximo episodio de *La leyenda de los elementos* sera:La leyenda de los Saiyajin. Los guerreros mas fuertes del parecer las cosas se pondran algo dificiles.

*Detener despues de tres segundos despu s* 


	8. Chapter 8

*Imagenes mentales del capitulo anterior*

watch?v=WBvQKOX6B2U

Narrador:Goku,y los demas lograron vencer a Nightmare Moon,con los elementos de la armonia.-

Nightmare:Pero los destrui.-

Twilight:Eso no es cierto.-

Nightmare:!NOOOO¡.-

Narrador:Pero no solo eso tambien resulto que Nightmare Moon era la hermana de la princesa princesa Luna.-

Celestia:Princesa Luna no pense verte de nuevo asi,tenemos que dejar a un lado nuestras diferencias y gobernar juntas como se debe querida hermana.-

Luna:Te extrañe hermana.-

Narrador:Y la princesa permitio que Twilight se quedara en PonyVille.-

Twilight:Muchas gracias princesa.-

Celestia:Por nada.-

Narrador:Goku estaba feliz por estar con sus nuevos amigos y con su hermana.-

Goku:Oye Krillin que hermoso dia ¿No lo crees?.-

Krillin:Cierto Goku.-

Narrador:Habia pasado un tiempo de paz en Equestria. Pero,esto cambiaria apartir de hoy... Un extraño llego en lo que parece ser una nave espacial,que haran Goku y los demas. Si no lo detienen puede ser el fin de Equestria. Que pasara ahora que Goku no sabe lo que pasara... Goku,ayudanos,o sera el fin de Equestria.-

Narrador:Hoy presentamos...

La leyenda de los Saiyajin.

Los guerreros mas fuertes del universo.

* * *

Goku y Krillin ahora estaban viviendo en PonyVille.Y tambien entrenaban a los demas porque la princesa se lo pidio a algo se aproximaba a la tierra.

Goku:Twi,estas ahi.-Twilight abrio la puerta.-

Twilight:¿Qué pasa Goku?.-

Krillin:Iremos a visitar a nuestro antiguo maestro,¿Quieres ir?.-

Twilight:Por supuesto,quisiera conocer a su maestro.-

Goku:Bueno vamos en unos le avise a las demas.-

Twilight:Okey.-

* * *

17 minutos mas tarde.

Goku:¿Todas estan listas?.-

Todas:Si.-

Bulma:Bueno,suban.-

Todas subieron al vehiculo de Bulma para despues irse a la Kame House.

Kame House.

Goku:Bueno,ya casi llegamos.-

Krillin:Oye Goku no crees que se te olvida algo.-

Goku:A ver.. Asi mi Baculo.-

Krillin:Lo quieres quitamelo.-

Goku:Oye Krillin ven aqui damelo.-Entonces Goku comenzo a perseguir a Krillin por todo el lugar.-

Krillin:Adios.-En eso Krillin se fue volando.-

Goku:Oye ven aqui !NUBE VOLADORA¡...Vamos por Krillin.-Goku se fue persiguiendo a Krillin por el mar.-

Rainbow:Un momento ¿Krillin puede volar?.Como no tiene alas.-

Bulma:Rainbow,eso paso por que eso se los enseño su maestro.-

Pinkie:Genial,le voy a pedir que me enseñe a hacer eso.-

Bulma:No es necesario Goku puede enseñarte.-

Applejack:Pero Goku se fue en su nube y Krillin volando no crees que Goku no sabe volar.-

Bulma:Si sabe volar solo que esa nube es mas rapida que no tiene ni 1/4 de la velocidad de la Nube Voladora.-

Rarity:Wow,no pense que una nube le ganara a Rainbow.-

Rainbow:No lo creo.-

Bulma:Creeme una vez Goku le dio 7 vueltas al mundo en 3 minutos con la Nube Voladora.-

Twilight:Es enserio eso es casi velocidad luz.-

Fluttershy:Yo si le creo.-

Twilight:Yo tambien despues de que mi hermano se transformo en mono gigante yo le creo casi todo.-

* * *

Flashback.

Krillin:KIENZAN.-Krillin lanzo su tecnica y Nightmare Moon logro esquivarlo pero como consecuencia rompio la pared revelando la luna llena.

Goku la miro y comenzo a hacerse mas grande,su cuerpo comenzo a tener mas pelo en su cuerpo,su cola cambio a la de un mono y por ultimo sus ojos se volvieron Goku se habia transformado en Oozaru.

Krillin:No,no otra vez.-

Twilight:Que le paso a Goku.-

Krillin:Se transformo en queremos que vuelva a la normalidad tenemos que cortarle la cola.-

Twilight:¿Por qué la cola?.-

Krillin:Porque la cola lo transforma.-

Fin del Flashback.

* * *

Twilight:Sigo sin comprender porque se transforma sin razon.-

Goku:A mi no me preguntes Twi.-De pronto aparecio Goku agarrando a Krillin con un casco.-

Rainbow:¿Como llegaste aqui tan rapido?.-

Krillin:Creo que Bulma les respondio esa pregunta.-

Bulma:Si es cierto...Oh ya llegamos.-

Todos bajaron del transporte para despues ver una pequeña casa en medio de la isla.

Light:¿Esta es su casa?.-

Goku:Si aqui no lo crean el es un gran maestro.-

Mientras tanto en otro lugar.

Un poni color cafe oscuro con armadura y un rastreador con melena negra larga y cola de mono habia aterrizado en un campo verde.

?:Nunca pense llegar a este planeta,ahora te buscare hermano.-entonces encendio un rastreador para despues irse volando.-

* * *

La persona extraña despues de un rato se encontro con un ser conocido por Goku:Piccolo.

Piccolo:¿Qué es eso?.Es un Ki muy quien sera.-

?:Vaya te diste cuenta de que estaba a un tal Goku.-

Piccolo:¿Cómo sabes de Goku?.El es mi enemigo,¿Quién eres?.-

?:Je,asi que si lo nombre es Raditz el hermano de Goku.-

Piccolo:¡QUEEE!.Eres el hermano de Goku.-

Raditz:Si,tambien soy mayor que estoy buscando,ya que hace mucho tiempo escapamos de nuestro planeta natal pero en el camino su nave se salio de rumbo y termino en este madre me pidio que lo buscara para saber si estaba bien.-

Piccolo:Yo no se donde te dire que el es muy poderoso.-

Raditz:Eso me alegra quiza pueda ayudarme con otro solo te dire que se que eres un Namekusei.-Eso sorprendio a Piccolo ya que sabia que era de esa raza.-Adios.-

* * *

Kame House.

Goku:Oye Krillin ¿No crees que esta muy tranquilo el dia?.-

Krillin:Cierto Goku,normalmente no estan asi de tranquilos los dias.-

que no les importe que haya traido a unas amigas mias es solo que quieren conseguir sus Cutie Marks en artes marciales.-

Krillin:Claro Fluttershy,no hay problema.-

Goku:Y ¿Donde estan?.-

Fluttershy:Ahi abajo.-Entonces Goku y Krillin miraron,y vieron que eran tres niñas pequeñ era color amarillo con melena roja y un moño segunda era una unicornio color blanco con melena purpura.Y la ultima era una pegaso naranja con melena rojiza.-

Goku:¿Como se llaman?.-

Fluttershy:La pegaso se llama Scootaloo,la unicornio se llama Sweetie Bell y la poni de tierra es Applebloom.-

Krillin:Goku,¿Crees que se llevaran bien con Gohan?.-

Goku:Por supuesto que si Krillin.-

Fluttershy:Por que no van a presentarse con las niñas.-

Goku:Buena idea Fluttershy.-Entonces Goku y Krillin bajaron a tierra.-

Krillin:Vamos estan en la casa siento sus Ki´ dejame decir que no son muy grandes.-

Goku:Krillin no es momento para analizar su Ki.-

Krillin:Perdon es que hace mucho que no uso el Ki mas que para volar.-

Goku:Bueno entremos.-Goku y Krillin entraron a la casa para buscarlas.-

Krillin:Hola ¿Hay alguien?.-Entonces las tres fueron a donde estaban Goku y Krillin.-

Applebloom:¿Quienes son ustedes?.-

Krillin:Me llamo Krillin.-

Goku:Y yo me llamo Goku soy un Alicornio.-

Sweetie:!Un Alicornio!.-

Goku:Si,soy el hermano de Twilight.-

Applebloom:Twilight nos conto que usted tiene maestria en artes marciales ¿podria ayudarnos a conseguir nuestras Cutie Marks en artes marciales?.-

Goku:Okey pero pidanle permiso a sus hermanas.-

Todas:Esta bien.-Y rapidamente se fueron.-

Goku:Krillin vamos a ver como va Gohan con la comida.-

Krillin:Okey Goku tenemos que ver si ya pesco algo.-Los dos salieron de la casa para buscar a Gohan.. Cuando salieron vieron a Gohan salir del agua con un gran pescado en sus cascos.-Que bien Gohan ya consiguio comida. Creo que con esto bastara para el dia.-

Goku:Ni lo sueñes Krillin. Recuerda como comemos Gohan y yo.-

Krillin:Ay es cierto. Creo que necesitaremos unos dos pescados de ese tamaño más je je.-Goku quizo aprovechar que Twilight estaba ahi para preguntarle algo.-

Goku:Oye preguntarte ¿Por qué te sorprendiste al oir mi nombre?.-

Twilight:Bueno es que,cuando era mas pequeña vi en las noticias que un niño llamado Goku habia derrotado a un ser maligno,llamado Piccolo Daimaku.. Despues de saber que te llamabas Goku y que eras mi hermano me sorprendio que tu hayas sido el niño que lo derroto.-

Goku:Ah,gracias por responder mi duda.-

Twilight:Denada.-De pronto Goku se puso serio.-

Goku:¿Qué es eso?.-

Twilight:¿Qué pasa Goku?.-

Goku:Lo que pasa es que siento un poder gigantesco.-

Krillin:Yo tambien lo siento.-

Twilight:Yo no siento nada.-

Krillin:Twilight intenta concentrarte en buscar los Ki´s y podras rastrearlos.-

Twilight:Esta bien.-Twilight comenzo a concentrarse en buscar los Ki´s y lo logro.-Es cierto yo tambien lo siento.¿De quien sera?.-

Goku:No tengo idea pero si tiene malas intenciones lo derrotaremos.-

Krillin:Si.-

Twilight:Bueno pero cuiden a que no le pase nada.-

Krillin:Esta bien Twilight.-En ese momento Gohan salio del agua con dos pescados del mismo tamaño que el primero.-Vaya Gohan si que tienes talento para esto.-

herede de mi papá..¿Uh?,siento un Ki muy grande.-

Goku:Nosotros tambien lo sentimos Gohan no sabemos de que o quien sera.-

Raditz:Yo puedo responder eso.-Goku,Krillin,Twilight y Gohan voltearon hacia Raditz.-

Goku:¿Quién eres?.-

Raditz:Mi nombre es Raditz.. Tu hermano mayor.-Todos se sorprendieron por la revelacion de Raditz.-

Todos:¡QUEEE!.-

Goku:Es imposible,solo tengo dos hermanos.-

Raditz:Eso es siquiera somos de este planeta,tu y yo somos Saiyans los guerreros mas fuertes del universo.-

Krillin:Explicate.¿Por qué viniste?.-

Raditz:Vine a peticion de mi madre para verificar si mi hermano estaba asalvo.-Todos estaban en completo silencio por las palabras de Raditz.-¿Uh?.. Goku ¿Qué le paso a tu cola de Saiyan.-

Goku:Me la cortaron,si la seguia teniendo seria una amenaza para todos.-

Raditz:Vaya Goku no me imagine que te la cortaras.. Pero bueno Goku necesito que vengas conmigo y los otros Saiyans.-

Goku:¿Por qué iria contigo?.-

Raditz:Por que si no vas destruire este planeta.-Goku se sorprendio por la amenaza de Raditz.-Y para saber si vas a ir conmigo tienes que traerme 50 cuerpos de ponis.-

Goku:¡¿QUE?!.-

Raditz:Te doy 24 hrs. para pensarlo.. Y para asegurar que lo haras me llevare al pequeño.-Raditz comenzo a caminar hacia Gohan para despues agarrarlo.-

Gohan:Papá.-

Goku:Gohan.-Raditz se fue volando con Gohan.-

Krillin:¿Qué vamos a hacer Goku?.-

Goku:No lo se Krillin.. Aunque luchemos tu y yo juntos nos derrotara.-

Krillin:Rayos,no hay nada que podamos hacer.-

Piccolo:Si hay algo.-

Goku:Piccolo.-

Krillin:Lo que nos faltaba Piccolo.-

Goku:¿Qué haces aqui Piccolo?.-

Piccolo:Tambien quiero detener a ese sujeto.-

Goku:¿A qué te refieres con eso Piccolo?.-

Piccolo:No quiero que haya otro más intentando detener mi conquista ya tengo suficiente que no estes de acuerdo la unica esperanza es que unamos fuerzas y lo derrotemos.-

Krillin:¿Y acaso quieres que confiemos en ti?.-

Piccolo:Yo tampoco quiero unirme a ustedes pero si no lo detenemos puede destruir la tierra.-

Goku:Piccolo tiene razon Krillin,aunque yo tampoco quisiera tener que hacer esto es la unica solucion Krillin,esta es nuestra unica esperanza.-

Krillin:Mmm,esta bien Goku lo hare.-

Piccolo:Goku sera mejor que te alistes yo me ire pronto.-

Goku:Si.-

Cuando Goku y Krillin se alistaron se reunieron con Piccolo y se fueron volando en busca de Gohan.

* * *

Goku,Krillin y Piccolo llegaron a la isla donde se encontraba Raditz y se prepararon para pelear.

Goku:¡RADITZ!.-

Raditz:Asi que accediste,buena eleccion.-

Goku:Yo nunca haria eso,vine aqui por Gohan.-

Raditz:Asi que viniste por tu hijo.-

Goku:Si y no vine solo.-En ese momento Piccolo y Krillin aparecieron a lado de Goku.-

bien si esto es lo que quieres acepto tu reto.-

Goku:Pero antes de luchar explicame que es un Saiyajin.-

Raditz:Esta bien Goku te lo explicare:

Los Saiyajins son la raza de guerreros más fuerte que existe, habitaban el Planeta Vegeta hasta su destrucción a manos de Freezer, debido al temor de éste a que la leyenda del Súper Saiyajin fuese cierta. En total casi todos los Saiyajin estaban preparados exclusivamente para la guerra y su mejor característica era la resistencia.

Los Saiyajin son una raza extraterrestre de apariencia física muy parecida a la de los ponis, sin embargo la fuerza es superior a la de un poni y tienen una cola parecida a la de un mono, siendo su punto débil.

Su metabolismo es muy acelerado: esto significa que tienen que comer grandes cantidades de comida (lo equivalente a la ración para 30 ponis para quedar satisfechos) para poder mantener cierta estabilidad en su poder debido al enorme desgaste físico que les supone el pelear.

Otra característica es su longevidad ya que envejecen más lentamente que los ponis normales y gracias a ello duran más en una pelea. Su misma esperanza de vida natural es más larga que la de los ponis normales.-Raditz termino de explicar sobre los Saiyajines.-

Raditz:Si eso es todo sobre lo que querias hablar..¡COMENZEMOS!.-

Continuara...

Avance del Capitulo:

watch?v=aooHojNftzk

*Imágenes mentales de las escenas por ustedes*

Goku:Hola soy Goku,ya llego la hora de derrotar a Raditz para que no lastime a nadie.-

Twilight:Vamos Goku ustedes pueden.-

Krillin:Lograremos derrotarlo y todos viviremos en paz.-

Goku:El proximo episodio de *La leyenda de los elementos* sera:

Una batalla por la tierra.

Una victoria amarga.

Goku:Lo derrotaremos.-

*Detener después de tres segundos*


	9. Chapter 9

Hola soy yo,este no sera un capitulo solo sera una votación sobre unas cosas.

Pero antes quiero mandar unos saludos:

XmarkZX

Alexander Dash

Mirheit

Sin más que decir comenzamos:

¿Quiéren que le cambie el nombre a Ikki a el fenix de Goku o que se quede con su nombre?

¿Quiéren que ponga las peliculas de Equestria Girls,La batalla de los Dioses y La resurrecion de Freezer?

¿Quiéren que Goku tenga otra pareja o no?

¿Quiéren que ponga las sagas de Dragon Ball Super?

Son todas las preguntas que pondré,recuerden que es una votación  
tendrá un plazo de un mes para que respondan.

Chao.


End file.
